


"Выкинь его"

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Томочика оставила академию Саотоме, но никому не сказала, что послужило причиной тому.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji, Shibuya Tomochika/Yaijima Daiki
Kudos: 4





	"Выкинь его"

**Author's Note:**

> Да, известно, что, согласно игре, Томочика покинула школу в силу семейных обстоятельств, но никто не отменял фантазию :)
> 
> Фанфик написан по "представь свой ОТП": https://twitter.com/aquamarinejohn/status/765714524217417728

Нанами, вне себя от счастья, практически забежала в комнату, где к торжеству готовилась ее подруга.

\- Ох, Томо-чан! – выдохнула она. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты ушла из академии ради этого и никому не сказала!

Томочика рассмеялась и поправила подол платья. Стоит признать, что у нее уже поджилки тряслись от всего этого. Планировалась небольшая церемония, но теперь, с прибытием Харуки и остальных ребят, это постепенно превращается во что-то грандиозное и еще более волнительное, чем было изначально. Нанами подошла к подруге и обняла ее, успокаивая, и чувствуя несравненную радость за то, что она наконец-то может помочь успокоиться подруге. 

В дверь постучали, и внутрь заглянул Ринго.

\- Церемония начнётся через десять минут, - сказал он, не сдерживая улыбку.

– Ты готова, дорогая?

\- Да, конечно, - Томочика поправила фату на голове и поспешила за Цукимией.

\- …Скрепите ваш союз поцелуем, - провозгласил священник, и сад заполнили радостные крики гостей. 

Нанами стерла навернувшиеся на глаза слезы – она не думала, что так скоро сможет присутствовать на свадьбе, да еще и в качестве свидетельницы. Сидевшие рядом Стариш сразу же окружили ее, пытаясь успокоить.

На свадьбе людей было немного, ведь идолы не могут заводить отношения, а уж тем более связывать друг друга узами брака, поэтому Томочика пригласила на свою свадьбу с Яджимой только самых близких, а именно – свою лучшую подругу, Стариш и Ночной квартет. Со стороны Дайки тоже было немного людей, лишь пара друзей, уже открывающих шампанское.

Томочика отстранилась от Яджимы и повернулась к гостям спиной. Дайки наклонился к уху девушки и прошептал:

\- Может, не стоит? Здесь же только парни…

\- Ничего страшного! – улыбнулась Томочика и бросила букет невесты.

\- Отложи телефон хоть на секунду! – прошипел Камю, когда Рейджи вновь взял аппарат в руки. – Ты говорил, что взял выходной сегодня.

\- Прости, Мю… - шлепок по колену, скорее инстинктивный, но довольно сильный, заставил Рейджи поправиться: - Камю, - он улыбнулся. – Я хотел… - Котобуки уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то добавить, как вдруг с его лицом столкнулся букет невесты. Котобуки инстинктивно схватил падающий букет, и вместе с Камю они удивлённо уставились на него. В это же время все остальные уставились на них. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом листьев. Первым молчание прервал Камю:

\- Котобуки, - голос его, казалось, был настолько холоден, что вот-вот весь сад покроется инеем. – Выкинь его.

\- Камю…

\- Немедленно выбрось его, Котобуки.

\- Иди к чёрту и выходи за меня! – Рейджи и сам не заметил, как вскочил с места и повысил голос, теперь их слышали все.

В саду снова повисла тишина, все гости начали недоумевающе переглядываться, на лице же Томочики появилась широкая улыбка.

\- Что? – в голосе графа явно слышались нотки удивления. – Ты…

\- Я готовил тебе сюрприз, Мю-чан, - Рейджи снова улыбнулся, когда не получил оплеухи от Камю за это дурацкое прозвище. – Но сегодня… - он повертел в руках букет. – судьба распорядилась немного иначе.

Все время, что Котобуки говорил, Камю удивленно смотрел на него, казалось, забыв, как дышать.

\- …Поэтому, - Рейджи вздохнул, - выходи за меня, - он склонил колено перед графом.

Камю посмотрел на пустоту в руках Котобуки, где изначально должна была находиться коробочка с кольцом, хмыкнул и, схватив его за галстук, притянул к себе, удачно прикрыв букетом вид остальным. 

**Author's Note:**

> 09.24.16


End file.
